In These Blood Drops We Start to Crumble
by gdesertsand
Summary: Trafalgar Law thought that having amnesia was not that bad.He has some great friends who can understand his morbid jokes, understanding but sometimes irritating brothers. He should have known that not everything can be that easy. The past will always come back whether he likes it or not. And for Law, he really doesn't want to know more after remembering the first bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! Here is a new story! For those who read my previous works, yup! I did it again! I did another Amnesiac Story!**

**Summary: AU** Trafalgar Law thought that having amnesia was not that bad. Really, how could he not say that? He has some great friends who can understand his morbid jokes, understanding but sometimes irritating brothers and a best friend he could really count on whenever he needed. He should have known that not everything can be that easy. The past will always come back whether he likes it or not. And for Law, he really doesn't want to know more after remembering the first bloodshed.

**Title: **In These Drops We Start to Crumble

**Pairings: **None yet, first arc is Friendship/Family fluff

**Warning:** Note, this is an amnesia story so expect OOCness

**Author: **gdesertsand

**Chapter 1: Riddle**

It was just a pleasant day for everyone. The sun was shining high up in the sky signaling the start of another new day. The birds were chirping to each other, singing the songs they knew along with the wind that carries their wings to the sky. The school bus passed by on their house hearing the happy chattering of the kindergarten kids on what they will do for the time they reach school or talk about what they dreamt last night.

Ah…yes, this was such a peaceful day.

If only his little brother knew how not to disturb such peace.

Sadly, having a brother with ADD…or was it ADHD? Whatever. Things would always wound up on the complicated side.

"TRAFFY! TRAFFY! WAKE UP!" the loud voice was enough to wake him up. He does not need the added weight jumping on his bed.

"Ugh! Luffy-ya, stop it! You're making me feel sick!" twenty years old Trafalgar Law shouted at his lovable yet oh so annoying little brother who has the energy of thousand little kids high on sugar.

"Hurry! Sabo won't let me eat unless all of us are present in breakfast!" Luffy replied like doomsday was approaching near.

"And you find it necessary to jump on my bed until it got me dizzy enough for me to miss breakfast?" he raised an accusatory eyebrow.

"Well, as long as you are present in the table," the scarred boy merely shrugged his shoulders then proceeded to adjust the strawhat above his head.

Law still does not know the story behind the hat, all he knew was that it was a precious gift to his little brother.

Why he did not know the story behind it?

Yeah, you might have the conclusion of 'hey maybe he went abroad for five years and when he came back his little bro already has it' or something along those lines. Sadly, that was not the case. You see, Trafalgar Law hit his head real good enough to warrant what we call as memory loss or amnesia. Luffy says that maybe Traffy was stupid enough to hit his head on the wall when he did not get the food he wanted and let's just say his two other brothers kicked the strawhat wearing boy on the head for suggesting such a ridiculous thing.

It's already two years since it happened. The first day of the first year freaked Law out that he really did not want to admit it that it happened at all because it was embarrassing for him especially when his brothers teased him about it.

But how could you blame him? Waking up in a hospital, not knowing who you are, seeing strangers you're pretty sure you have never met before? Who would not freak out? Now Law knows why those chick flick movies had some overreacting scenes. Okay…he did overreact when he threw the table towards the doctor when he saw him approaching with an injection on his hand, the first time he saw Ace with a teasing smile he accused the freckled boy as a rapist, and the first time he saw Sabo holding a knife he screamed bloody murder when he thought he would surely die that day by the hands of a serial killer when all in reality the blond was just peeling some apples. The only person that did not get such a violent response from him was his little brother Luffy because the boy was all sunshine and roses when he entered his room.

Everything was confusion for him on that first year. Like how the trio introduced themselves as his brothers. Of course he asked that day:

"_If we are brothers then how come we have different last names and we don't share even an ounce of physical feature?"_

That question merely earned him a bout of laughter.

"_That, my good sire, is because all of us were raised us orphans."_

That day, he discovered Sabo has a knack in speaking like a noble man. Ace said it was an effect for reading too much classic novels.

"_But we got so close to each other that we started to form brotherly bonds. In other words we are family."_

And for Ace, family was really important no matter what.

"_Shishishi, Traffy is such a good brother also,"_

He did really thought Traffy was his name because Luffy kept calling him that. Good thing Sabo corrected it immediately.

The first time he called someone's name he immediately covered his mouth when the word '-ya' was added in the end. Sabo just laughed it off saying that it was natural because that was how he really addressed people. The blond also said it was his alternative for 'mister' or 'miss'. He was slowly realizing he was the eccentric type back in the past. When he shared it to Ace when the freckled boy visited him the comment he got did nothing to calmed his nerves,

"_Eccentricity cannot even describe who you are!"_

Of course it was said in good nature but Law feared if he was some kind of a bad influence. Reason why? Luffy told him that they were a bunch of troublemakers who always caught the attention of the police.

Two months passed of the first year when he got real comfortable having his brothers' presence around. He did not know why he was still staying in the hospital if he only got amnesia but he did not question it further because, what did he know? He was just some person who did not even know if HCl was poisonous or not.

The third month he started getting other visitors.

The first one was a pretty woman named Makino and another one named Shakky. They say they both owned bars where the four of them hang around when they were just little kids. Law asked why a bunch of kids would hang around in a bar.

"_Because all of you treated Makino as your mother while me as a sister,"_

When Law pointed out that Shakky looked much older than Makino he got a pretty large lump on his head.

Then came two guys with the most ridiculous name he ever heard. Sachi and Penguin. They introduced themselves as Law's best friends and, yeah, he did indeed doubt it until they started chatting with him and Law felt that they were telling the truth.

The third month of the first year he was allowed to get out of the hospital and his brothers told him to take things easy, which was what he actually needed that time because the moment he stepped out of the building and seeing a lot of people for the first time made him developed 'stranger anxiety' and it was really hard for him to get out of the house. So he spent the next two months cooped up in their home.

Sabo did not liked it one bit so the blond hired a psychiatrist. She was a very pretty woman with blue hair that Law was sure it was not her hair's real color because no one had blue hair in their genes. Her name was Nefertari Vivi and she has the most soothing voice he had ever heard.

In the end Sabo's method won and Law started trying to get outside even if it was just on the backyard or the nearby convenience store.

He did spend the first year adjusting in life again.

The second year was pretty interesting.

He asked Sabo and Ace if he could go to college seeing that he was old enough to do so and they told him that before he got amnesia he was thinking in going to one.

The One Piece University.

Ace was happy that he was going to have his brother in the school where he was going but Sabo was a little bit reluctant because if Law did not know which chemicals should be mixed or not and which points should be cut so blood loss will not occur then he was not ready to take college.

As a solution the blond became Trafalgar Law's personal tutor.

Law was amazed how Sabo managed his time in school, work, and then teaching him when the blond finally got home. One time he suggested if he could apply for work also to help his brothers in maintaining the money they spent in food and to keep the house in tip top shape. At first he thought the two would turn him down but the opposite happened like he suggested something real brilliant.

It turns out he was working as a tattooist a few blocks away from their shop and a friend of his was working there also.

So his question about the numerous tattoo on his body was because of that. Maybe the past him love to ink his own body.

And so two years passed and he was now already attending college as well as working part time in the Heart Tattoo Shop.

Getting downstairs he greeted his blond brother who was just a few months older than him on the kitchen busy preparing their breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine." Sabo teased him when he noticed him.

"Shut up, Sabo-ya, you know I hate it. I don't want to deal with the things I hate so early in the morning,"

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Another voice came from behind and reluctantly Law turned half around to greet his freckled face brother who was currently taking off his jacket and placing it on top of his chair beside the dining table, "Did our little monkey jump on you again?"

"Good morning to you too, Ace-ya. Why asked questions you already know the answers?"

Ace laugh good heartedly as he put down his favorite cowboy hat on the table before finally taking a sit as Sabo placed their meal on the table. Law still questioned how his brothers managed to eat so many in the morning. The term 'eat like a king' was taken in a whole another level.

"Finished delivering the morning news?" Law also took a sit and started drinking his coffee.

"Yup! And riling up Smoker's nerves was an incentive in being the newspaper boy deliverer!"

Right…Smoker…as far as Law remembers (according to Sabo anyway) Ace really loved to annoy the police officer to the ends of the world saying that Smoker was the only decent guy of the law—note with the small 'l' not 'L'—that the brothers ever met.

"Luffy! Come down for breakfast!" Sabo called out and less than a second the youngest of them was already on the table grabbing every food his lanky arms could get, and that was everything in the table since it seems like Luffy's arms stretched in a trick of an eye.

Law sighed at this as they all began to eat and with practice ease, guard their own food at the same time in case their baby brother tried to snatched it away. When he finished eating his simple meal—which consist only of three rice balls—his eyes started roaming the room and that was until it landed on the calendar and saw that the present day was Wednesday. Wednes-freaking-day. His coffee stopped in mid-sip as his brain processed it and when he did he stood abruptly and started strangling Luffy.

"Damn it, Luffy-ya! Today is my freeday! Why did you wake me up so early in the morning?!"

Yup, Wednesday was the only day that Trafalgar Law could enjoy his life. No school, no work, just staying in the house with his comfy bed.

Snickering stopped him from choking Luffy further and Law shifted his glare to his other brothers.

"You owe me Ace, it took Law fifteen minutes to realize what day is today," Sabo smirked towards the said brother who grumbled but at the same time wore his teasing smile as he fished his wallet from his pants' back pocket.

"Aw… and here I thought it will take him an hour before he tried to murder Luffy…" Ace handed Sabo the 500 beli for the bet.

Law flushed at this. Yup, ever since he got amnesia his ability to figure out things were one of his problems. He did not know if that was a symptom but at least he was getting better.

"Um..Ace, Sabo… I think we better run…"

Hearing the words that Luffy had said the two looked up and saw Law clutching four scalpels on each hand and a dark aura surrounded him.

The first two hours of the morning was spent running around the house trying to not be maimed by the aspiring surgeon.

**^_^ Yup this is another story ^_^**

It's already afternoon and Law was lounging in the living room's sofa and reading one of his favorite medical books. He was comfortable like this because his brothers all have classes to attend to so the house was peacefully silent.

That is until his phone rang,

Looking who was the caller Law gave up his reading. If this person was calling him then there was a great possibility that they were going to drag Law somewhere and no matter what kind of gory threats he threw they will not listen at all to his protests.

"What, Sachi?"

"Good afternoon to you too Mister Grumpy," Sachi was obviously teasing him. Did Ace rubbed some of his attitude towards one of his best friends or was Sachi was really that annoying?

"Just tell me what you want already." Law pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to count from one to ten so that he could prevent himself from tearing up something.

"I'm hurt Law! why do you think I always need something from you?"

Law just rolled his eyes and answered it in silence.

"Okay, okay," Sachi sounds like he was pouting from the other line, "Penguin and I are going to watch a movie based on true story and we thought that you would like to see it so can we watch it in your house?"

At the mention of from 'based on true story' Law immediately sat up. If there are movies that could grab his attention it was those that were based on real life. That was because those types often have the element of tragedy and gore that Law really loves.

"What was the movie about?"

"Oh, it was a story about the fall of the country of Flevance." Sachi answered him without missing a beat.

Something ached on his head when the word Flevance was mentioned but he dismissed it immediately.

"Fine, but you better bring snacks."

"Yay! Penguin, he says it's okay! Come on man, ring the doorbell already!" were the words Law heard and he was not surprised that ever since from the start of the conversation the two were already waiting outside.

Friendly conversations were made at first and when it was time in watching the movie they sat comfortably on the sofa. Law was on the left his elbow was on the armrest while his chin rested on his palm, Sachi in the middle eager to watch the film as he clutched on his bowl of popcorn, and Penguin on the right sipping on his soda.

"So… what was the movie again?" he asked as the movie started its intro.

"It's just an adaptation of what happened on the downfall of Flevance but most of the scenes in here were not facts. The cause and the ending were facts, I think you already know what happened." Penguin answered as the film about a certain doctor started to show.

"No, I don't know it." Law admitted as he stared at Penguin, "Tell me." He added and Penguin looked at him like he was joking.

"Are you serious?" Penguin asked when he saw that Law was not joking at him.

"Man! Did you forgot about his amnesia? And no spoilers please!" Sachi scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's just…weird you know?" Penguin stared at Law again, "I mean, before the accident, you're the only person I know that knew the real history about the Country of Flevance, especially the White City."

Law was about to speak when Sachi silenced them again saying that the story was about to get good.

They did remain silent for the rest of the movie but what Penguin had said to Law greatly disturbed the future surgeon. Why was Law so well informed about that country? Flevance was in North Blue right? As far as everyone told him he was from New World continent and North Blue continent was very far away from there.

When the discovery of amber lead in the movie was shown Law's breath started to get heavy. He knew what was happening as his hands become sweaty and his eyes could not concentrate at what was in front of him. He tried to control it and he thought he did a good job about it. How wrong he was when the massacre began. The government deemed it that the country was beyond saving and killed its entire people.

He didn't heard his own scream, he did not know that he passed out, what he did know was that he saw something very similar from the movie but the actors and actresses were different. No…they were not actors…they were the real people of Fevance… he saw a bunch of children along with a nun lying on the ground their bodies full of bullet shots. He saw a building caught in a blazing flame. He heard the most sorrowful cries he ever heard. The loudest cry was coming from his own mouth.

In that dream-like state he heard a voice.

"_Are you ready to come back?"_

**A/N: Yup I did.**

**Love it? Hate it? Whatever it is don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

**A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU AND ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**Chapter 2: Lies**

Sabo lied. When he said to Trafalgar that he was going to school he lied at that very moment. Hell, he was not going to school anymore because he already graduated two years ago before his brother lost his memory. Yeah… not to bragged but he was that of a genius. Well… he actually, maybe, possibly pulled a few strings to get his diploma much earlier but he was not lying when he said that he was a genius!

It all started when Sabo and Ace were just ten years old and Luffy was seven. Ace thought it was a good idea that time to robbed the kid who was wearing a spotted fluffy hat. Living in the streets since the day you could remember that kind of life was not a surprise to anyone though. To their surprise the kid knew how to fight that the three of them needed to work together. It was in the middle of that fight when they met their… sort of benefactor.

"_Just what do you think you are doing?"_

No screams of them to stop, no words for them to halt their actions, just asking them what they were doing. The man looked like someone who was working in a theater or a circus from the way he dressed up. The makeup on his face just solidified their theory that time.

"_But they attacked me out of nowhere Cora-san!"_

The kid they were intending to rob complained.

They were about to fled before the man got a chance to call the police and send them to orphanage or jail (who put kids in jails anyway?) but with those long legs they were captured immediately.

They expect threats to come out of the man's mouth but instead what they got left their jaws hanging.

"_Hi, my name is Corazon. Want to join us for lunch?"_

From that day the three of them became officially a part of Law and Corazon's family. At first Law and Ace could not stop themselves from fighting but eventually they learned how to tolerate each other. The fact that Sabo almost die from one of their fights also just added to the reasons why Law and Ace tried to understand each other.

But…Corazon hid a secret that only Ace and Sabo knew.

All of them, even Luffy, knew the deep hatred of Law towards the government and if it was not for Cora-san's kindness then Law might be a psychopath right now, only seeking the destruction of the world. That was why Corazon never told Law that he was part of the marines.

Also, Corazon was the little brother of one of the highest ranking drug lords in the whole world. The marines used it to their advantage and sent the man as a spy.

If Sabo remembered it correctly that was the time where Corazon met little Law. According to the stories Law joined the Donquixote family after the massacre that happened in Flevance. The kid was seeking revenge to the whole world. Corazon felt compassion for the kid and 'kidnapped' him away from the family. Not that Doflamingo has any complaints. It was said that the older Donquixote wanted to spoil the younger to the core since it was fourteen years since they last met. If he wanted Law then he would gladly give the child to his little brother.

It was also a script that Corazon was a mute whenever he was in the family.

This, Law already knew since the man confessed it to him.

So after six months of being 'kidnapped' by Corazon the kid grew fond of the younger Donquixote. The reason? Sabo had no intention to know it.

So where was he now when he said he lied about going to school?

It was for him to visit the very man who took care of them. The outside of the building looked like your shabby everyday poor old bar but if you know what to say and where to go you will find out that there was a secret passage underground. This place was kept sterilized for this was where every gang, mafia or any dark syndicate went whenever they were sick or injured. Well…that was the case if you have no public identity that you could share to the normal civilian life.

Opening the door, Sabo learned from his numerous visits to ducked and roll to the side and lean on the nearby wall.

"Good day to you too, Kureha-san." Sabo simply smiled as he gathered the knives that were originally aimed for his head from the wall.

"Tch, where was the kid who always screamed whenever I threw those knives?" Doctor Kureha, the most crazy old hag that you would ever met (don't say old hag to her or you will end up as a pincushion.)

"He grew up and learned that crying would not do anyone good." Sabo said in a practiced routine. He put the down the sharp objects on the table and offered the wine he purchased as a peace offering.

"Ya, know you're no fun anymore."

"I will take that as a compliment coming from you, Kureha-san."

Doctor Kureha grinned at this and proceeded to open the bottle that Sabo had brought.

"Before you ask anything, no, he has not yet waken up yet." Then she gulped down the contents without bothering to search for a glass.

Sabo sighed at this. Opening up the curtain it showed the peaceful sleeping face of Corazon.

"_My real name is Donquixote Rocinante."_

It was not an accident. No matter how many times Sabo and Ace say it to Law they knew deep in their heart that it was not an accident.

Law did not mind that Cora-san lied to him for being a marine. The future surgeon already knew it from all the slipped up that happened and Luffy could not lie also. What Law did mind was that somehow, Doflamingo managed to know that his oh so sweet little brother was a traitor.

If anyone knew how Doflamingo treated traitors it was Law. So without Sabo and Ace's knowing their brother ran away in order to save their benefactors.

Law indeed hit his head but it was not the reason why he had lost his memory.

The real reason was that it was too much for the teen in seeing the man who practically raised him tortured and shot almost to death. That, and the memory of the massacre came rushing down like a destroyed dam. The only upside was that Sabo and Ace's gang got there on time before either of the two died in blood loss.

Well another downside was that Corazon was stuck in comma and Law had a wiped clean memory of everything.

Was it good that Law got amnesia or bad?

But…until the time was right they would shut their mouth about everything.

Sabo was about to take a seat beside the patient when his phone rang. Grumbling about why could not have a peaceful visit he answered it without seeing who was calling. For all he knew it was only Ace trying to get him to spend the afternoon on the Whitebeard's place.

"What?"

"Sabo-san you've got to help us!" the frantic voice from the other line shouted.

"Sachi?" to have a better proof he looked back on the screen of his phone. True it was Sachi. One of Law's friends, "What's the problem?"

"I-I- we- movie-Law!" okay… the guy was clearly panicking

"Sachi, Sachi! Calm down, please!"

"I! I! Argh! Penguin!" Sachi called out.

"Sabo-san?" the phone was now answered by the other man called Penguin, "Please come home, Law is having a panic attack and we are having trouble in keeping him away from killing himself."

Shit.

"I'll be right there." He was about to get out of the room but stopped when Doctor Kureha grabbed his arm.

"You can't hide the truth." Kureha-san said with eyes full of wisdom.

"But I will continue to do it if it can save my brother," with that he shook his arm free and slammed the door.

"Isn't it the secrets that lead you to your current situation?" Kureha muttered as she took another swig of her drink.

* * *

Sachi was panicking himself. This was the first time he saw someone who looked feral and at the same time terrified.

They were just silently watching the movie but everything went down the road when Law started breathing rapidly and then when it was the scene about the massacre their amnesiac friend suddenly screamed and trashed around. Sachi himself screamed in surprise from the reaction. It was only Penguin who had the presence of mind to ceased their friend from trashing and banging his head on the floor. Yeah, Penguin was pinning Law on the ground with every force the man had.

"Sachi!"

What was happening, what was happening?

"Sachi!"

Oh my! Was it his fault? Did watching the movie trigger this reaction?

"Damn it Sachi, I don't need you to have a panic attack also!" Penguin's voice managed to cut through Sachi's panic thinking and looked at his friend.

Penguin gritted his teeth when Law managed to bite him in the arm.

"Call Ace!" Penguin ordered and Sachi nodded and dialed the number of the fire loving teen.

"He is not answering!" Sachi screamed.

"Then call Sabo damn it!"

After three rings someone answered.

"_What?"_

"Sabo-san you've got to help us!"

"_Sachi? What's the problem?"_

"I-I- we- movie-Law!"

"_Sachi, Sachi! Calm down, please!"_

"I! I! Argh! Penguin!" Sachi shouted in mortification as Penguin punched Law real hard to make the man to pass out on the floor. With that Penguin grabbed the phone from Sachi with creepy calmness.

"Sabo-san? Please come home, Law is having a panic attack and we are having trouble in keeping him away from killing himself."

"_I'll be right there."_

And the line went dead.

"What have done Penguin?!" Sachi tried to get Law back in the couch.

"I believe I made the best decision in here."

"You're scary, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

**A/N: Um…Review please?**


	3. Important Notice!

**Important Notice For Those Who Are Waiting For Me To Update My Fics!**

Okay! For those who are still waiting for me to update my One Piece fics then I apologized to all of you but it may take a really, really, really, really, **really,**_**really**_, long while for it to happen. You see, I got addicted to Hetalia and can't get out of the fandom. Then I am currently focused on my studies. Also, I forgot how my One Piece fics supposed to happen so it may take me a while to remember it. But! I'll give some stories of mine that will surely be updated or not in the near future!

**Daddy is the New Title:**I may be able to post the final chapter of this someday but the sequels were another question and have a chance of not being posted but I still will try if I can.

**Corazon the Clown Doll:**Okay...for this one...I seriously forget how this will go on... I mean, I can't remember what was I thinking when I wrote the first chapter! But rest assured that I will not abandon this because when I read the first chapter again I said to myself "Hey, the idea was not that bad I guess...Let me think about it."

**Phoenix's Sorrows**and **Regrets of the Past, Amends of the Present:**Both of these were first posted in my AO3 account under the same name. It was a series under the title of **'Memories of the Past, Steps in the Present'**. I also what stories will follow this first two. But! I know I still have something to write in PS and RotP,AotP so these two might be updated in the near future.

**My Sick Heart:**...Might not be continued and if I can't remember how the story should go then I might delete it.

**Haunted Freedom:**...Might be rewritten or deleted or can be put up for adoption

**In these Blood Drops we Start to Crumble:**...Might be rewritten or deleted or can be put up for adoption

**I know it's Sin but I want You Back: **...Might be rewritten or deleted or can be put up for adoption

For those who are waiting for my _other_ _fics_ to be updated (Ao no Exorcist, D Gray Man, KHR, and Eyeshield 21) well...those might have a chance of not being updated anymore. It might be deleted or if there are people who are willing to adopt them then send me a PM.


End file.
